A Late Summer Afternoon
by Aries dieTraumer
Summary: Lee/Sakura Light R. An afternoon with his one, before it all falls apart.


**Series: **Naruto

**Rating:** Light R, for descriptions of a woman's naked body, and mentions of sex between two consenting adults and descriptions of violence

**Disclaimer:** I own no rights to the characters used in the series. They belong solely to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto. I have merely aged them to the legal age to be doing as they are.

**

* * *

**

_"Lee? What are you doing?" Came Sakura-chan's lovely voice from the doorway. I couldn't look up from my work at the moment, as a single mistake might lop off a finger or hand or some such appendage._

_"Fixing the plumbing, Sakura-chan!" I said, cheerfully around the wrench in my mouth._

_"Oh? Are you busy with it?" She seemed curious as to what I was doing, and I sat up and admired my work for a moment, taking the wrench from my mouth to speak clearer to her._

_"I'm just about finished! The power of youth has once more prevailed! Just have to tighten this nut."_

_"Can you take a break for a second and help me with something?" I just about jumped from my skin in eagerness. It was rare Sakura-chan asked for help with anything, being the strong, independent, beautiful woman that she was._

_"Why yes, my dear! Anything for you. What do you need my help with?" I said, turning around from my work on the sink quickly._

_Sakura-chan stood there, completely naked and, quite frankly, glowing in the early afternoon sun. She was leaning against the doorway, with a gleam in her eye and one of the sweetest smiles I had ever seen on her lovely lips. Her young, feminine curves swelled in all the right places and was smooth as I had ever seen it. I believe my jaw was upon the floor at that moment. She barely contained a giggle at me as she relayed her problem, "I can't seem to get my clothes on. Could you help me?" I could only nod as my mouth was strangely dry. As a gentleman it was my duty to keep my eyes on her face, and not to let them roam over her lovely body. It was difficult, and I am ashamed to admit that I was not entirely in control of them as I stood there. I noticed how her breasts, plump and luscious, curved out just above her crossed arms, and her hips were cocked at enough of an angle to allow her legs to cross. _

_"Well?" She said, standing straight and turning around. She looked over her shoulder, and I couldn't stop my eyes wandering towards the soft curve of her bottom, "Are you coming to help me or not?"_

_I could only follow, like a puppy lead on a leash._

_That began the most wonderful afternoon of my life. I was hardly a gentleman, but I don't believe she minded._

_I remember, distinctly, that afterwards, as I was nearly asleep, and laying in a slight daze, looking up at her, for she was sitting upright and looking back at me. The late afternoon sunlight streaming through the window behind the bed shone on her hair, making it a soft, rosy color, and put soft light in her eyes. She was smiling again, and she spoke softly. "Did you like it?" She asked, sounding a little unsure. I gave her a look I think I have picked up from either her teammate, Naruto, or mine, Tenten. It's one that says "What? Are you _really_ asking me that question?" She giggled softly and kissed me, like we have done a million times before._

_Sometimes I still can't believe I made it anywhere with her._

We were engaged to be married after that. I felt it only right to ask for her hand in marriage, after that afternoon.

And then the worst thing happened. Konoha was attacked. By our own ninjas. Someone had been training the young ones to kill our own. And those people lead the young ninjas in a tragic battle against the village. Many of the young ones died, and many of our ninjas fell as well. One of whom was my beloved Sakura-chan. The best medi-nin was unable to heal herself after doing so to many of our fallen. And someone had come up behind her and killed her in the most cowardly way. I knew, had she the choice, she would have liked to go honorably, and to be stabbed in the back by a former friend is not honorable.

The traitor ninjas fled when our own forces finally grouped together and warded them off, but it was too late for many. I would never see my Sakura-chan smile again.

It was then that I realized that I could not let those monsters who had corrupted the children of this village live. So what if they had once been friends, family, lovers, husbands, wives of those still alive and loyal to our village? They have taken my only love without remorse. I will find them, and they will pay for what they have done to my home, to my family.

To my Sakura-chan.


End file.
